Last Days of Summer
by LittleLeopardess
Summary: It's a really quick one shot of Draco/Harry.


I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters or anything. That belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling!

This isn't anything special...it isn't my favorite. It just kind of..came out and it was really half assed. I just had been wanting to get SOMETHING out. It feels undone but once I've decided it's "done"...well it's "Done". Maybe this will help me get back into writing. Either way, I hope you enjoy!

Harry and Draco fic here! :) It's a one shot and verrrryyy short hahaha.

* * *

It was the last days of summer.

Soon it would be time to go back to Hogwarts. Back to where he couldn't be who he truly was. Back to where he was expected to bully and make fun of others. Back to where he was expected to be cruel, mean and unfair. Back to where he secretly was supposed to support Lord Voldemort. Back to who he didn't want to be.

A gentle touch on the side of his face brought him back from his wandering thoughts. "Draco?" A soft silky voice whispered. "Come back to me." Draco slowly opened his dark grey eyes. He met the gaze of deep chocolate brown eyes. "Hermione." He said softly and brought a hand up to her face, gently stroking her cheek.

"Where did you wander off to this time?" The side of his mouth twitched. "I wandered of into thoughts of the next year."

Little would anyone have guessed, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had become best friends. It came off to anyone who saw them that they were dating. Which was all as well to both of them since they didn't particularly want to be bothered.

But no, little would anyone know, or guess was that Draco Malfoy was gay.

_On the Hogwarts train back to London..._

_"Oof! Granger watch where you're going!" Draco glared at her as he straightened his clothes. She rolled her big brown eyes at him and didn't say anything as she continued on._

_"What the heck is wrong with her?" Crabbe said to Draco's left. Bringing his shoulders up in a shrug Draco muttered, "I could care less about a stupid mudblood." Draco watched her go before saying, "Lets go back to our compartment, shall we Crabbe?" He received a grunt as they made their way._

_The trip was relatively boring. Draco didn't have it in him to let Pansy groom him. He didn't feel like being touched. He couldn't wait to go home. Glancing down he reread what he had wrote in his pocket book, "I can't see the point in being mean. I do it because its what I've always done. It is how I grew up. But I tire of it."_

_"Draco? Draco?" Pansy squealed and pulled on his hand. "The train has stopped! Lets go!" He let himself be pulled up. He couldn't believe that once _again_ his thoughts had run away from him._

_Walking out of the compartment, he didn't realize that when he went to put his pocket book in his pocket, it had fell out. He left the train with his things and couldn't wait to shake off Pansy._

_Draco had no clue that his booklet had been picked up by Hermione Granger. He wouldn't know that she would read everything. She would know some of his most deep secrets. She would forgive him even before she returned it, for he wrote about her often. He wrote of her strength, her brilliance, the fact that he didn't like using the word mudblood. He wrote longingly of a certain someone. He never mentioned a name, just that this person he believed would excite his life in a way nothing else had. He wrote of this persons courage, humility, humor._

_Hermione figured out who, pretty quickly. Why? Because Draco wrote of his stunning green emerald eyes._

_Hermione would then write to Draco and explain everything. She accepted his apology even if he had not actually apologized to her. She confessed her embarrassment for reading his personal thoughts. Most of all she figured he would be furious. Quite the opposite._

_It was as if a wall had come crumbling down; a door opened. Now that someone knew...didn't think he was...well...weird...Draco started to feel _free.

_Hermione and Draco wrote to each other almost every other day after that, and eventually started to meet up._

Shaking her head Hermione sighed. "Draco, Draco, my Draco you've gone and trailed back into your thoughts. What is so on your mind today?"

Draco blinked the gaze from his eyes. "I can't stop thinking of school 'Mione. I don't want to go back to having to pretend to hate you."

Hermione smiled softly. "It'll be alright. These might be the last days of summer, but we will still write all year long."

"I don't want to see him, 'Mione. I don't know how to hide it anymore now that you know." She shook her head. "No, you shouldn't pretend anymore. Don't hide it. I think you'd be surprised." Draco furrowed his brow in confusion. She had never told him that before.

"Draco, we need to get going. I don't think we'll be able to meet again before school starts next week. I'll miss you." A soft kiss was planted on to the side of his cheek. He gently kissed her cheek back. "I'll miss you too."

Next week Hermione couldn't believe to find herself back on the Hogwarts train. She had gently touched her lips with two of her fingers when she saw Draco but pretended to not be paying attention. He slightly inclined his head at the sight of her doing that. They had decided that that would be their way of communicating, "I miss you, it's good to see you."

"What are you thinking about 'Mione?" A dark pair of green eyes were looking at her. Hermione turned her head and smiled at her best friend, Harry Potter. "Your hair is still messy as ever Harry." He shot her a sheepish grin. "It's useless to try to tame, you know that." Hermione smiled again and nodded. "Oh I know." She threw one last look over her shoulder and saw Draco do the same.

She followed Harry into their compartment. "Hmm, where is Ron?" She asked as she closed the door and sat down. "He's with Luna Lovegood. They caught up this past summer and...sparks flew. Who would of thought, eh?" Hermione giggled. "A lot happened this past summer."

Harry put his hands behind his head and raised one eyebrow at her. "Oh really?" Hermione nodded. "I became friends with Draco Malfoy..." She watched his mouth drop open and an angry expression cross his face.

She knew Draco would be furious with her, but how ever was she supposed to set the two of them together if she didn't butter Harry up first?

"Oh shut your mouth and loose the sour expression Harry." Hermione crossed her arms. "He's caring and not at all what you'd think!" Harry shook his head. "Explain then."

Hermione jumped into a long rant about how she found Draco's notebook, how they met up, how different he was then who he pretended to be. She left out the fact of Draco's feelings for Harry.

"He's not going to treat me any differently." Harry looked out the window as he said it. "I don't care if you tried to encourage him to stop being so bloody rude. It's ingrained in him." Hermione shrugged. "Give him a chance?" Harry rolled his eyes. "Why should I?"

"Because you love me and I see you watch him a lot?" Hermione threw all caution into the wind at these last words. She held her breath as she watched conflicting emotions cross his face. Slowly his cheeks burned red. "Wha...What do you mean I watch him?" Harry mumbled. He couldn't look her in the eye.

Now more then ever she silently thanked the heavens, or whoever, for her natural ability to catch on to things quicker then others.

"I mean, you check him out. You're always staring at him. It's not always a look of anger either...a lot of the time it seems as if you enjoy seeing him, hearing him call out 'Potter' and just...Oh Harry, you're my best friend. I can tell."

Harry shrugged and looked uncomfortable. "Uh...well...I hadn't planned to tell anyone...at least not yet." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. " 'Mione I think I might be gay." There, he said it. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He opened his eyes to see Hermione grinning. He blinked and her face was somber. _Did I just see that..?_

"Harry, I couldn't love you more if I tried." She gave him an encouraging smile and sought to hold his hand as he told her his story.

Two weeks had passed and Draco felt as lonely as ever. Even more so now because the one person he wanted to see, to talk to, he couldn't.

Draco grabbed his bag and stood up from the table one morning during breakfast. "Draco, where are you going?" Pansy pouted at him. Did she really think that was _attractive?_

"I'm going to go walk for a bit before potions," He narrowed his grey eyes at her. "Alone." He added and wandered off. He spared a glance over his shoulder and saw Hermione gently touch her lips with her fingers. He hoped his eyes showed the warmth he held for her and slightly nodded his head.

He turned around and missed her grin completely.

Draco sighed softly as he walked along the corridors alone. It was calming to get away from everyone at the Slytherin table.

Draco let his own feet guide him and before he knew it he was outside by the great lake, once again. He found it slightly amusing that is where he kept ending up this year when he wanted to be alone.

Walking over to a near by tree, he set his stuff down before sitting down. He sat quietly looking at the lake for a few minutes.

"So I hear you're not quite a pompous jerk after all." Startled Draco swung his head to the right to see Harry Potter sitting next to him. _When had he sat next to me..? How did I not know...? _Draco's heart skipped a beat.

"What do you mean, Potter?" _Hermione must have told him about this summer...about my feelings..._ "I mean what I said." Harry's deep eyes gazed into Draco's. "So, is it true? Are you and 'Mione best friends now?"

Draco shrugged but didn't look away. "She told you...she said she wouldn't..." Harry chuckled. "I don't think this is funny, _Potter_." A huge smile split across his face. "You'll do." Draco looked at him puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll do. You do know that you're quite cute right?" Draco's mouth dropped open. "W-wha...?" His face was beet red. "You know," Harry wrapped his arms around his legs and hugged them to his chest. He looked out over the lake. Draco drank in his appearance. Draco couldn't get enough of it. _Harry and I...having a...well..kind of having a real conversation..._

"I don't know why I feel the need to tell you." Harry paused. "Maybe its because 'Mione doesn't trust easily and she trusts you." He shook his head. Draco watched fascinated by how the sunlight glinted off of Harry's jet-black hair. He wanted nothing more then to run his fingers through it.

"Well, you having the courage to open up to her made me do the same." Those deep eyes glanced back at Draco and Draco gasped. Harry was so _beautiful_. Draco coughed a little. Harry's eyes light up with amusement for a moment.

"I'm gay Draco." Harry kept his gaze level with Draco's. He never quite realized how gorgeous those dark grey eyes were.

Draco just stared at him uncomprehending. "Gay?" He whispered. Harry nodded. "Uh..." Draco was at a complete loss for words.

Harry laughed a hallow laugh and his cheeks were slightly pink. "I guess maybe I shouldn't have told you. I don't think you'd really care. I am just 'Potter' to you anyway." Draco shook his head. "It's just...I wouldn't...I didn't..."

"Expect it?" Draco nodded. "Yeah, well." Harry shrugged. "How did this turn out to be our first real conversation?" Draco murmured. "I thought it'd be different then this..."

Harry grinned at him. "Its because she found your notebook, spent the summer with you and told me about it." Draco found his face red again. Would it ever stop?

"I can't believe she told you." Frowning Draco finally looked away. "She just wanted to set us up." Draco's back stiffened. He would be having some serious words with her.

"What do you mean?" Draco demanded but looked away. "What I mean is that...well.. here's the thing about 'Mione. She thinks she is the only one to catch onto things. She didn't tell me anything about you and someone else. I could only guess as much as she was talking you up. Buttering me up if you will."

Draco glanced at him but didn't turn his head. He was feeling stung. "She didn't realize that I would catch on to her plan, before she even got to putting it into motion."

"What? A plan to get us together?" Draco scoffed. So much for _that_ fantasy...for that wish...

"Yup." The statement was simple. There was a rustle of movement as Harry sat closer. Harry leaned towards Draco and gently put his hand under his chin. Harry made Draco look at him. "What 'Mione is good at is seeing what is there before anyone else does." Harry breathed out softly.

"She saw me watch you, day dream about you, fantasize about you...talk about you non stop." Draco licked his lips, not even noticing he had. He was captivated by Harry's words, the pull of the emerald green of his eyes.

"In my day dream, I always came to you first. No one helped me. No one pushed me. It wasn't some brilliant scheme to get us together. It was me, all me, coming onto you." Harry leaned forward.

"Ah...Potter..." Draco breathed out. "What did you say?" Harry said softly, darkly. He pulled away and let his hand drop. "I'm only ever going to be Potter to you, aren't I Malfoy? Even when I'm trying to do my best to entice you." He blew out a breath. "Well I don't want to be just_ 'Potter'_ to you!" Harry turned away and went to get up.

Draco just watched him in a stupor. "Never mind, forget it, just forget it...please don't tell anyon-oof!" Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him right into his lap. "Shut up you stupid idiot and kiss me like you were going to." Harry didn't need to be told twice.

His hands locked into Draco's golden locks and held on tight as he smashed his mouth to Draco's. The kiss was hot, passionate, exhilarating and full of need. After what seemed hours but was literately minutes, Harry pulled back.

"Say my name." He said softly. Draco gently kissed Harry on the mouth. "Harry." Draco whispered. Shivers ran down Harry's spine.

"I want to swoon you, Harry." Draco skimmed kisses along his jaw. "I want to know everything about you." A soft kiss on his lips. "I want to make you mine." Draco stared straight into Harry's eyes. "Only mine."

Harry sighed and leaned in to kiss Draco again. "Draco." He breathed and they kissed once again.

Standing far back Hermione grinned. _She_ had planned this as soon as she talked to Draco this past summer. _She_ had suggested Harry go on a walk this morning and why not next to the great lake? _She_ had watched Draco take this same walk, every day and _she_ had known he'd do it today? _She_ had encouraged and Harry for _two weeks_ to confess his feelings. For what good would they be if he never followed them? _She_ had made sure no one came out to find them like this. It was all her!

She hugged herself tightly. A smile continued to dance across her lips.

"Draco," Harry whispered. "You're swooning me already." Draco grinned. "Good, because I don't intend for either of us to go anywhere, all day." Harry smiled. "You're mine, Harry. Only mine. Forever."

It might have been the end of the summer...but it was the beginning of a whole new year. A whole new chapter in his life after a complete unexpected turn of events this past summer. And even if Hermione would get an earful, he would forever be thankful to her and to the day that he left his pocket book on the Hogwarts train.


End file.
